


暴风雨之夜

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 你会被它吞没，不管多少次。这是从你自身召唤而出的暴风雨。





	暴风雨之夜

**Author's Note:**

> *科幻+中年危机，DMC5结束三百年后的故事  
> *部分思想内核来自赤之神纹  
> *极限运动的灵感来自海伯利安

生存是一直不断地从我们身上排除任何会趋向死亡的东西。它对一切都冷酷无情，不管是对我们自身，还是对让我们病弱、衰老的一切。换句话说，生存——是一种持续的谋害，并随时有可能会把人谋害致死。

 

只要弃绝希望的教士还会跪倒在爱丝梅拉达脚下，只要还有人沉迷于摄入糖分，只要星际航线中的补给站还能提供一杯草莓圣代，就算人类早已可以驾驭庞大的神行舰猛冲进霍金空间就像几百年前在船尾引爆炸药让它骑浪而行，这十万个在冰冻沉眠中入梦的人里就总有一个会想到这句尼采。

 

“我不明白为什么会有半糖圣代——半糖！”但丁苏醒的时候没有什么不适，他晃晃脑袋，很快适应了那几秒的晕眩，抱起衣服走进双人换衣间，手里捧着从沉眠仓里捞出来的一杯圣代，朝尼禄展示纯原装地球产的圣代拥有怎样的糖分和高污染包装，“半糖就是无糖！”

 

尼禄则盯着他手里那个塑料杯，“你怎么偷渡进来的？”

 

“覆上一层魔力隔绝层。我以前坐飞机就用这招。”但丁美滋滋地抖开外套，从兜里摸出小勺，“还能保鲜。”

 

“但丁，我觉得应该提醒你一下，”尼禄颇有些犹豫要不要开口，“它已经放了快半个月了。”

 

“男孩，你忘了魔力的力量。维吉尔还吃过放了三个月的——算了，说好了不提他。”但丁挖了满满一勺，满不在乎地耸耸肩，啊呜一口送进嘴里。

 

尼禄自认在这方面的确比不过但丁，于是也就不管他吃过期食品了。他蹬上靴子，鞋跟磕几下地踩实，别好身份认证卡，心里突然就有点重燃起了那种 _该死的熟悉过头的_ 惊异：还能这么玩？就算在超光速通信里他总嘲笑但丁和维吉尔成了老古董，但这个时候，当他看到但丁，换了身新行头但还是那么喜欢红色的但丁，炫耀般朝他举起圣代做出“干杯”的姿态，他还是好像突然就回到了很久以前，自己还是那个佛杜那的年轻人，扛着他心爱的绯红女皇和湛蓝玫瑰，追着但丁的一举一动猛瞧就像牛追着斗牛士手里的红布，只要有一点儿甜头就开心得像整个夜空的星星都砸到头上。

 

一阵剧烈的摇晃，神行舰的立场能量翼已经展开，他们正在突然爆发的太阳风中保持平衡。

 

新开辟的商用航线就是这么不靠谱，如果不是这次委托人的出价的确够高，但丁又强烈要求“离地球越远越好”，他可不会上这艘花里胡哨的神行舰。尼禄有自己的船，就在货物存储区里，它简单粗暴，像个飞艇或者导弹，适合任何短距航行，可以在离子磁场和宇宙射线搅成一团的漩涡里前进，轻巧得就像鸟羽撩过海面。

 

但丁手里的圣代开始融化了，杯壁挤着透明的小水珠。尼禄突然突然想尝尝这种圣代和刚拿到手的有什么区别，但还是没开口。我已经没有那么鲁莽冲动了，他想，我应该展示给但丁，这么长时间里我学到了什么，有多么沉稳可靠又经得起诱惑，甚至还可以在宇宙里冲浪。更何况那没什么稀奇的，不就是果酱冰淇淋。还是糊过一层魔力的果酱冰淇淋。

 

尼禄没试过这么用魔力，感觉有点错过了什么。他无意识地揪着手腕上的环带，差点摁开主菜单。

 

就算能隔绝细菌，魔力还能隔各种射线吗？

 

但丁咬着勺子突然问他：“我还有。你要尝尝吗？”

 

“……好。”

 

尼禄迷迷糊糊接过了黄桃圣代，第一口吃进了嘴里才反应过来这本来就是但丁给他带的。但丁不会放弃草莓去选黄桃。尼禄郁闷地低头猛塞，余光看到窗外的宇宙尘埃和恒星残骸。他第一次上太空的时候简直为这些入了迷，怎么看都看不够，而现在但丁瞥过它们就像看了眼邻居家的花园，潇洒地吃他的圣代。 _潇洒_ 。他眼睁睁看着但丁伸着舌头舔杯底——他哪根神经搭坏了，不由自主给但丁冠上这个形容词？

 

 

 

中部娱乐区，当长达千米的舰身呈螺旋形缓缓展开，数十个沉眠区一组，构成了它铃兰花般共同旋转展开的支臂，像一只巨型乌贼在漆黑真空中漂浮，但丁下了个评论“有点像新品种的恶魔”，尼禄终于还是忍不住问了：“你和维吉尔到底怎么了？”

 

“我也不知道怎么了，可能是中年危机？”

 

“我还以为你们几百年前就危机过了呢。”

 

“那时候我们都还以为自己八十就得入土了呢。现在一看那就是青春期叛逆，花季疼痛，你爸还意外怀孕——”在尼禄的瞪视下他摆摆手，“总之我们得暂时离远一点。”

 

“呃，我以为这种情况的正确解决方法应该是靠得更近，然后互相理解之类的。”

 

“我们靠得够近了，整整几百年。”是真的很近，但丁在心里补充：伤口怼着伤口，屌对着屌，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。

 

这里的几百年的确是几百年。没人知道半魔能活多长时间，但截止到目前半魔兄弟的力量增长仍未停止，继承了他们血液的尼禄也根本没有衰老的迹象。

 

时间长到这个份儿上就有点烦了。第一百年家里蹲，第二百年打来打去，第三百年探险，到了现在地球上每一块地方他们都去过，魔界的地也被兄弟俩犁了又犁，而斯巴达兄弟在某天猛地想到他们的老爸似乎活了最少三千年。晴天霹雳不过如此。接下来他们干什么啊？恶魔一直做的话能不能直接做一千年？

 

维吉尔和他拥有一个相对人类化的童年，小时候的成长速度也和正常儿童相仿，谁知道时间会在这时候显出威力，他们认识的人一个个消失，不是到了地下就是上了天。崔西是上天的那个，她以非一般的热情成了宙域探索的先行军，第一个把Devil May Cry分店开出地球。

 

到了姬莉叶去世，尼禄选择离开，于是现在游乐场只有两个观众了。

 

 

 

“我难以理解，他们为什么——他们完全不一样。”在思考了怎么从古埃及一直活到文艺复兴无果后，双子曾有过这样坦诚的夜晚，但丁就像多年前那样谈到父母，只不过是从另一个侧面。“她对他来说只是一个瞬间！这太不公平了。”

 

他记忆里的母亲永远年轻，凝固在那个背影上。他早就比那时候的母亲大得多了，但他还是没法想象她老去的模样，没法想象一方的头发根根变白，另一方永远没有变白的机会，更没法想象如果爱成为习惯，恨成为释怀，一切是否会成为缓慢的自杀。

 

维吉尔罕见地没和他持相反意见。

 

父母的阴影一直以来将他们笼罩：死亡的母亲，不告而别的父亲，他们没有机会一点点按部就班长大，也没机会等着阳光一点点潜入骨节拔高个子，直到在某天的早上伸个懒腰，拿起剑，突然意识到自己可以越过父母的肩膀去看世界，惊奇地发现世界在面前缩小，大人的思绪再没那么高不可触，那些曾经可以解释宇宙的庄严思想也降格得主观而难以自恰。

 

维吉尔和但丁面面相觑，于是斯巴达兄弟这个年龄才意识到世界有待再造，所有的人与事，包括其自身的存在、所有的位置乃至事物的排列秩序都受到了争议和挑战，而他们现在只有彼此。

 

现在维吉尔在哪儿？在人间，在魔界？他会不会也想看看群星？

 

 

 

尼禄正在登记出舱飞船，把身份认证卡上的两个名字输入光屏，抬起手接收权限。他突然想到以前也是这样，殊死的争斗，倒下的巨树，他猝不及防有了新家人，精力充沛地跑前跑后，乐于带父亲尝试各种交通工具。

 

维吉尔还没上过太空呢。

 

小船出舱就像扬帆出港。庞大的神行舰优雅地在虚空中划远。尼禄调转方向，“如果运气好，三天之内完成这个委托，就能再搭上另一艘回航的，它比这只花里胡哨的乌贼好看，有点像洛克人。”

 

磁场线的迷宫里，宇宙射线自由地跃动，时而赶超时而射入精密排列的磁场线轨道，任何一只手都不敢放上去数一数它跳动的次数。

 

“暴风雨的季节要来了。”尼禄为自己的飞船设定参数，“是太阳风。谁会把东西不小心丢到这儿啊？”

 

远处的恒星正在燃烧，显示屏上宇宙射线的激流起伏前进，他的飞船像颗刚出膛的子弹翻滚着撞进红线蓝线和黄线组成的海啸，在其上疾行。Devil May Cry分店业务依旧红火，以前是找猫找人，现在是太空里捞垃圾。

 

他们已经快要靠近那颗恒星了，尼禄还在聚精会神地扫描任务物品的位置，舷窗外能看到有行星碎片被飞船尾部喷射的气流震得粉碎，陨尘像失重的雪。而显示屏上，随着太阳风的迫近，变换的光线旋转奔涌成一整片云浪，颜色鲜亮如极光。但丁吹了个口哨。“这颗星星好像太阳。”

 

“我们在距太阳系好几个星系的地方。它叫——”

 

年轻人卡壳了，他瞪着自己的仪表盘就像盯着不想吃进嘴的莴苣：“该死的！”

 

“怎么了？”但丁放松地半躺在副驾驶座上，翘着脚看窗外的景色，真实的宇宙漆黑一片，燃烧的恒星像黯淡的灯泡，再远的行星是块灰石头。这完全没有显示屏上的有趣。

 

“……这还真是太阳。”

 

但丁笑了个仰倒差点没栽到地上，“你这迷路迷得有点过分吧？”

 

“我看错路线了！我们应该再早一周醒的。”

 

“算啦，近距离看看太阳也行。”

 

“嗯……不过我们不能离得太近。”尼禄尴尬得浑身难受，“它温度太高了……有些部件会化掉。”

 

尼禄感谢但丁嘴下留情没说他的船像个冰淇淋。

 

委托金泡汤了，银河系环游计划也还没开始就搁浅，两个人要是不想灰溜溜地回地球，就只能聊天或者睡懒觉。

 

而但丁很显然不想回地球。地球上到底有什么啊？能把他吓得不敢回去？尼禄不得不像个八卦的烦人亲戚（虽然他们的确是亲戚）一样问起他和维吉尔。

 

“你们还会……继续在一起吗？”

 

“你担心个什么呀。”但丁没忍住，懒懒地抬起手揉他又留长的头发，“我们就只是有点恨对方。”

 

尼禄看起来更崩溃了。斯巴达兄弟，永远让他各种意义上不知所措的斯巴达兄弟。“我宁愿你们说想自相残杀。”他嘟囔着，“最起码我熟悉这个。”

 

“我们离得太近了，所以我俩现在一致觉得需要离远一点儿拯救一下彼此。”

 

“你曾经想救他！”

 

“我现在也想救他，还想让他来救我。”但丁撇撇嘴，“如果我们只是兄弟、室友、工作伙伴，那一定能百年好合，但问题就在……男孩，人离这么近不可能不出问题。就像你的船离太阳近了会像个化掉的冰淇淋。”

 

他还是说了。 _冰淇淋_ 。但现在重要的根本不是该死的冰淇淋。

 

“如果还有爱就不会出问题。”

 

“这不是爱不爱的问题，问题就在没有爱的强度能——我们为什么要说这个！这是在做客什么情感栏目吗？”

 

“我爱姬莉叶。”尼禄执着地说，“我现在还爱。”

 

但丁知道自己说错话了。但他还是要说。他就像突然又回到了年轻的时候，一张嘴能气死人，管他的，但丁为自己开脱：按恶魔的寿命来说他现在是真的还小着呢。“那是因为她和我妈妈一样。”

 

又好又短暂。他想，就像一阵风。他的父亲是否想过抓住这缕风？难道他以为人可以捧起海水，可以抓住一阵风？

 

被一拳揍上脸的时候但丁还挺怀念的。

 

“我看不惯你这副模样，但丁，你就像是被抛弃了一样，把盖子盖好，假装里面还有东西。”

 

尼禄放开他的领子，“我知道人生不能只有爱，我可能也要活很长时间，以后可能会遇到别的人，可能像姬莉叶也可能不像——你先别说话！我知道这不尊重她也不尊重以后遇到的那个人，我知道，但我不会忘了她，不会像你一样觉得这是个麻烦！你明白吗！”

 

不稳的魔力在周身炸开，尼禄从嗓子里挤出一句哽咽，“但丁，我好像一直没敢承认过，我那时候想随她而去。”

 

“这不是爱。”尼禄安静了一会儿，吸吸鼻子，又确信般重复：“我觉得这不是爱。”

 

可怜的男孩。对他来说这种感情太不健康，也太自私了，他还不知道有些解药会在治好他的同时吐出新的毒素。

 

“这的确是爱。”但丁最后只是拍拍他的肩，“你现在已经知道爱有多可怕了。”

 

等到尼禄冷静下来，但丁看着舷窗外的恒星突然眼睛发亮。“我想去看看太阳。”年长的半魔跃跃欲试，“不开你的香蕉船。尼禄，你有时候有没有那种感觉，有一件事非做不可？就好像全世界所有的偶然事件都在把你往那条路上推，你说个不停的太阳风冲浪，走错路的委托，还有我们说过的每句话——”他站起身：“现在我非去不可。”

 

“喂！”尼禄被香蕉船这词气得直想二度暴打叔叔。但很快当他追着跑到出舱口，他反应过来但丁是什么意思了。

 

但丁真魔人化了。

 

不过那形态真的是真魔人吗？尼禄太久没和但丁战斗过，不知道他是否又掌握了新的力量，巨大的撕裂声，空气发出厉响，燃烧的恶魔跃出太空船就像鱼凌空跃进水里，船身被扯出几米长的缀隙，魔力的冲击让他感觉自己的胸膛在和钢板一起被切开。

 

太阳表面有多少度？恶魔能在维苏威火山下幸存，能挨过从天而降的硫磺烈火，能不能抵抗住太阳？尼禄看着但丁自顾自飞远的身影，一时半会儿甚至想不到怎么骂他，只好也魔人化追了上去，他没有真正意义上的翅膀，魔力又得省着捞但丁，只能背上一大包垃圾用投掷角度和力道辅助在太空中的移动，看着那个红色的背影头皮发麻，就怕今天收不了尸。

 

 

 

但丁的翅膀在靠近太阳的时候被烧焦、变形。他和维吉尔曾上升到大气层之外，但他们从未试过……太阳。这太远了，就算是不停飞也要飞上半个多月。零距离下阳光把它的犄角照得像火在燃烧，如果有卫星拍到他，定会以为这是来自群魔会的山羊。

 

血液在他脑内蒸发，中空的血管成为某种输气管道。强大的恶魔在燃烧了五十亿年的恒星面前只是一个苍白的血点，甚至根本没有血可流。他靠近，再靠近，穿过高射而出的日珥，直到眼前铺天盖地全是安静的火。太阳到底是个固体的橡胶球，还是剥去了外皮的一只气球？他还没有真正碰到太阳表面，巨大的耀斑直视着他，将恶魔整儿个纳入眼中，他往上怎么看也看不到它的上睫毛，往下又怎么瞅都瞅不见眼睑。但丁突然僵硬起来，这太空了。他想到小时候听过的赫拉克勒斯的故事。摔跤手安泰俄斯只要脚踩在大地上就力大无穷，可是等他被赫拉克勒斯举到半空中，双脚离地，他就轻易败下阵来。

 

他突然想到自己对尼禄说的话。

 

没有爱的强度能——能持续？还是能被承受？就像太阳。他想。他的鳞甲和烈火无声地交混，燎烧，在不断重组的痛苦里但丁无比清醒又意识模糊，否则他怎么会感觉到维吉尔？在这里，在此情此景？

 

但丁转过头。

 

他看到那个熟悉的蓝色身影。

 

是维吉尔。

 

那颗星辰，黑夜的快乐耽搁了数月，又终于在黑夜中升起。

 

视线相触，阳光置于阳光的前面竟能产生阴影，他在和兄弟同样的绝望中意识到一切都完了，一切遭逢早在双生子还在命运的子宫里沉睡时就已经种下了。他眨眨眼，眼泪还没涌出泪管就蒸发为灰尘，朝他比口型：我怎么在这儿也能遇见你啊？

 

我也想问你。

 

他的兄长，咬着牙的维吉尔，微微颤抖的维吉尔，蓝色的真魔人被高温分解又再生，在无人的深空中展露出被火舌舔舐的肋骨。

 

 

 

伊利亚特中，当第一天的战斗结束，希腊人不再只想要海伦了。他们如今想要特洛伊的全部。落在永生的神的手里是可怕的*，落在永生的人手里又如何？焦灼的撕咬，插入，但丁和维吉尔轮流把对方摁进恒星表面，声音经由魔力的震动，通过碎裂的骨骼断断续续传递到鼓膜。

 

我们离得太近了！

 

还能更近——

 

真的还能更近吗？这太过了，维吉尔的手指陷进气态恒星，剧痛从融化的指尖一路直刺到大脑，每一寸皮肤都在核爆中崩裂，他的身体碎片会被抛进宇宙，成为遥远星球上炫目的极光。

 

他问自己：我为什么会遭遇这个？我为什么会允许？为什么在得知了这可怕的期限后，他还愿意成为这几乎是永恒的奴隶？维吉尔无法抑制地去恨但丁：现在，就是现在，他们都在这可怕的性爱中半死不活，他可以直接杀掉弟弟，或者干脆和他彻底断绝一切，所有就都结束了！他的命运就可以重归自己手中——

 

爆发的太阳风，他们被坠进气态恒星就像多年前维吉尔独身一人坠进魔界，头顶和脚下融为一体，斯巴达兄弟跌跌撞撞里摔出太阳表面，这将死的特里斯坦和伊索尔德掉下悬崖被带电粒子流席卷而去。

 

彻底的虚空中，他们搂着对方，像要杀掉兄弟一般去吻，尖锐的指爪都快嵌进对方飞速再生的皮肤。

 

宇宙是一个巨大的子宫，它孕育一切。现在梦要醒了，而他们竟然再一次共同活着出生。这永恒的黑夜里，恶魔的嘴唇一个滚烫一个寒凉，他们在彼此的眼睛里绝望地意识到再也没有谁会有资格一跃而下，钉子一颗颗全钉上棺材了，他们一定要献出自己的永福、鲜血、腑脏、名誉、不朽和永恒，今生和来世[2]，一定要就这么去爱得销魂荡魄才行。

 

维吉尔朝他伸出手，他把许可给出去，允许但丁来爱他，允许这可怕的爱降临到他头上，而恶魔的心脏颤动到即将碎裂，终于承认教士跪倒了一次就会跪倒千千万万次，学会了如何去爱的人永生永世都会是爱手中悲苦的囚徒。

 

 

End

 

[1]圣经希伯来书 第十章第三十一节

[2]改自《巴黎圣母院》


End file.
